Peddler
The Peddler is a minor character in Aladdin, ''who was earlier in development supposed to be the Genie's alter go. He is a comical merchant with a mysterious connection to, and knowledge of, the tales of Agrabah. Background Physical appearance The Peddler is a very small man with tanned skin, a thin, black goatee, and a rectangular mustache with a triangular gap at his philtum. His clothing is quite simple, consisting of a sky blue robe that reaches the floor, a faded red sash tied around his waist, and brown sandals. The most noticeable aspect of the Peddler's outfit is his ridiculously large, white turban, which is twice as big around as his own head. Appearances Aladdin The Peddler appears at the very beginning of the film, singing the theme "Arabian Nights" on Shadigna. The Peddler attempts to show the audience some of his fine merchandise, but they are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. He then begins to tell the story of how the lamp "''changed the course of a young man's life". The Peddler(Genie) is telling about his old master, Aladdin. ''The Return of Jafar The Peddler appears vocally once again, singing a modified version of "Arabian Nights", but does not make a physical appearance. Aladdin and the King of Thieves The Peddler appears at the end of the film, singing a reprise of "Arabian Night" (notably originally intended for the ending of the original film) and waving goodbye to Aladdin and Princess Jasmine as they celebrate their marriage. Video games Aladdin The Peddler makes several appearances throughout Virgin Interactive's ''Aladdin video game. He gives the player, as Aladdin, extra lives (up to 9) and "wishes", were are actually just continues. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Peddler's role in the Kingdom Hearts series is greatly expanded, and plays an important part in the storyline in Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts II. He is first seen chasing Abu, who had stolen a lamp from him, not knowing it was actually Jafar's. To prevent the risk of the evil genie's freedom, Sora and friends try to purchase the lamp, but the Peddler will only give it to them in exchange for treasure. The gang returns to his shop later to present him with a golden statue, only to find the Peddler gone. Outside of this, Pete chases the Peddler (still holding Jafar's lamp) for the lamp, until Iago arrives and scoops up the lamp. After defeating the Heartless sent by Pete, the Peddler sells them the lamp, which is then sealed away deep inside the palace. However, when the Peddler tries to steal treasure later on, he accidentally releases Jafar. The Peddler also makes minor appearances in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts, running a shop like he did in the film. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion In ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mickey finds the Peddler at one point, and directs him to the Fortress, after which Mickey can help him set up his shop. From there on, Mickey can buy items and upgrades from the Peddler's shop. Disney Parks The Peddler made appearances in the Disney Parks in the early 1990s, but was removed from the face character roster. He makes a notable appearance in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse". Trivia *In a deleted concept, the Peddler was going to reveal himself to be Genie's human form, but this idea was rejected because the producers recognized that there was more sequel potential involved in leaving the Genie fully powered. In fact, the Peddler even appears as a separate character from Genie in the video games. However, there's still a nod to the original concept within the films; both characters are voiced by Robin Williams (save for the Peddler's singing voice), the Peddler's Robes look just like Genie's body and have similar personalities. **In October 2015, directors Ron Clements and John Musker confirmed that the Peddler is indeed the Genie. *At the beginning on the movie, the peddler says salaam to the viewer. This word is ِArabic for "Hi!" or "Hello!", and it can also be used for "Goodbye!" *The Peddler was inspired from the "Our Friend the Atom" episode from the Disneyland anthology series. *The Peddler doesn't appear in the Broadway musical, being replaced by the Genie in the role of the storyteller. *While watching the first film, there is a chance that the peddler simply fabricated the tale of Aladdin to sell the lamp, as he was lying about his other "Merchandise". But Aladdin and Jasmine physically appeared near the Peddler at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. This would mean not only Aladdin and Jasmine really exist, but also that the Peddler tells the story of Aladdin immediately after it has taken place. *The whole opening scene with the peddler in the original movie was entirely improvised by Robin Williams. *It is unknown if Genie have lost his powers, and have choosed to live a life, as a normal human. Gallery Tumblr_ndbm4niDSV1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg kingofthieves730.jpg|The Peddler in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon